


Bits and pieces

by naryenfer



Category: Original Work
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-20 00:11:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20218591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naryenfer/pseuds/naryenfer
Summary: The stuff I write is usually spontaneous. I don't  write all the time but when I do I'm proud of it.It's  my thoughts and emotions in words.





	1. Solsikke

I see your light shinning through the field; a magical aura spreads across the land.  
Bright yellow like a powerful sun; a star on its own.  
I count your petals as you stand tall; delicately I touch.  
You don’t wither in the wind; strong roots holds you firm in fertile soil.  
Winter goes, spring comes and summer blossoms; your beauty prevails.  
In the quiet calmness of the dark starry night, I see your shadow and serenity cloaks my being.  
In the stunning moonlight you radiate elegance.  
A sunflower in a cherry blossom garden.


	2. Beauty

You drink from my cup of life.  
My last breath leaves my being.  
Last night ,winds caressed my skin as I shivered beneath the trees.  
Grass kissed my back. You kissed my lips. I laid luxuriously underneath the moon.  
Practiced nudity in hall mirrors. Beauty I see.  
With every breath I take, I linger with a thought.  
Beauty is in the eyes of the beholder.


End file.
